


Easy as breathing.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, amaze, and i left p5 dude nameless here, and i've sinned, but eh, eh whatever, game hasnt even released and we've started, im late, it's a style experiment, ngl i wasnt expecting an established, pairing tag for these two omg, request thing i did for nanowrimo!!, tell me if you like it, whooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He should've known. </p><p>In all retrospects, Yu should've known. </p><p>He'd rarely touched Yu so much.'</p><p>PWP with fluff at the end basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as breathing.

Easy as breathing.  
  
A Shin Megami Tensei: Persona fanfiction

 

He should've known. 

In all retrospects, Yu should've known. 

 

He didn't act any different that morning, after the several close shaves that they'd had with Nanako and Dojima during the previous night. Still as cheerful and polite as ever. The same open and sweet attitude that had Nanako open up around him, amazingly quick, actually.

But Yu should've known.

 

He'd rarely touched Yu so much.

 

Fingertips gliding over the back of his hands and back down to his palms. Skating over his skin quick enough to avoid prying eyes and slow enough for it to leave a lingering warmth.

Wherever Yu stood, he stood close by. With barely any space between them, close enough to feel the warmth of each other's skin.

 

Dojima had called them close. If only he knew.

 

But now, out of prying eyes, he's far less patient.

 

Yu shivers as he feels teeth on his throat, lips on his pulse, warm breath on his skin. A tongue tracing the reddening marks, old and new. Harsh bites, sweet kisses, even as he traced the arch in Yu's spine, clawed at his back with sharp nails. Whispered his name in Yu's ear and pulled at his clothes.

Greedy hands on Yu's hips, pulling him close against his and soft sighing as they ground in on each other and the sheer sensation of fabric rubbing up against him was almost enough to tip Yu over.  

Almost.

 

Yet another shameful moan slipped through Yu's lips as he pulled away and moved downward, pulling the hem of his jeans and mouthing along the pelvis. 

Soft, quick.

All shallow, all too quick. He's doing this on purpose. 

 

Yu's lip is sore, swollen, both from his teeth and his own. Eyes wet, wrists straining against the tie binding them to the bed even as the strange, hot feeling coursed in his blood, making his fingertips itch, warming his skin, making him tremble with the sheer agony of it. 

Thoughts a mishmashed mantra of words and his name, pleas slipping through in warm, musty breaths, barely louder than air. 

 

He was doing this on purpose, Yu thinks again. 

 

It showed in his face, his eyes, the way his lips were parted. In his body, in his fingers, grabbing at skin. 

In his voice, in the way that he called Yu's name. 

 

Hunger. 

 

He feels his shirt being yanked up more, fingers trailing up his sides, a finger and a thumb pinching at his chest and it's borderline harsh.

"I...It hurts..." Yu whimpers and those eyes flicker back up to meet his own. 

 

"Does it?" He asks. 

 

It doesn't hurt enough.

Brought again and again, constantly on the edge of climax and with every wave of pleasure, Yu feels his thoughts ebbing away, feels it chipping into his soul, his very sense of being. His knees draw together and his toes curl, hands clutching at the tie for want of a grip back to reality. 

It's not enough. 

 

Not enough. 

 

"Please..." 

He'd been waiting for that. He stops moving and that elicits a whine from Yu even as he asks, "Please what, senpai?"

 

He's every bit as impatient as Yu is. But he doesn't give in, merely staring down at him. Moving his hips ever so slightly when Yu took too long to answer and the words hitch in Yu's throat as he gasps, "Please...enough..."

 

"Enough of what?"

"Stop...stop t-teasing me." Yu stammers, his heartbeats deafening, he can barely hear his own words. 

 

"Am I?" He asks and he brings his face close. Close enough for them to kiss, "It's no...better than what you were doing, senpai." 

"Huh?"

"Your precious friends. They love you so much." The words are barely more than a whisper, "And you didn't pay me much attention then. All those nights you sneaked away with them. How terrible." 

  
"I-I...that was-"

 

"I've been more than a little lonely, senpai." He says and it sounds almost childish coming from him, "You're terrible." 

"I...w-wait..."

 

Yu stops when he kisses him again.

A gentle, lonely kiss.

 

"You're kind. And I keep worrying that that's all you are to me."

"Kind...?"

"But even then, I'd still love you."

 

"Wh...at are you talking about?"

 

A kiss on the bridge on his nose, hands cradling Yu's head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Yu gasps as he feels a cold hand fully slip past his jeans, his spine arches and his eyes close, he's so close, so close,  _so close-_

 

"Just let me hang around for a little while longer. Ok?"

 

He hears the words but doesn't really understand them.

Why...?

  
"Why? I-I..." Yu shudders and it's all he can do to cling tightly to him. But he needed to know. 

 

"Why...do you say that? I love you." Yu says, finally. Somehow. Did he even hear him?

Maybe not.

But there was a strange expression on his face. On the verge of heartbreak and happiness and it twists at Yu's heart just to see it.

 

"Too kind."

 

Yu finally feels the tie around his wrists loosen and once it's off, he pulls the boy closer. Biting his lip again as he feels that cold hand stroke them both, sending aftershocks of pleasure through his overstimulated body.

It doesn't take them long.

  
They hit the sheets in a tangled mess, breathing heavily, side by side.

 

His hair is even more of a mess than usual, Yu thinks absentmindedly. Even before his brain had caught up with his body, he reaches up to stroke the boy's cheeks and he opens his eyes wearily.

"...It won't change, you know. My feelings for you." Yu says suddenly.

 

"Hm?"

 

"It never has."

"And what are they exactly, senpai?"

"I definitely think you're cute."

 

"C-cute?! I thought I'd be more the sexy type..." The boy mutters, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well, you do have your moments." Yu says, indicating the marks on his wrist, "But maybe you've overdone it this time."

 

"..."

"I'm not mad."

"...Ok. I can't promise we won't do it again though."

 

"Yeah, I figured." Yu says with a sigh. He blinks as the boy moves up, snuggling closer towards him.

 

"...I think I spoil you way too much." Yu mutters. He hears the boy chuckle even as he presses his face in his unruly hair, "...Yeah. Probably." 

 

"But that's because I like you. A lot." Yu mumbles.

"...I feel sorry for senpai's friends."

 

"Hm? It's only for you though." 

"Eh?" His eyes shoot open, blush in full force now. But Yu's already half-asleep. 

 

"...Really...you're saying such things so easily. Hanamura-san wasn't kidding when he called you a lady-killer." He mutters. But he kisses Yu's forehead gently. 

 

"Thank you. For being with me." 


End file.
